Benutzer Diskussion:Panflam2345678
Hi, MarioWiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Waluigi & Yoshi (Diskussion) 09:05, 19. Mai 2010 Artikel Hallo, schön das du dich im PM2-Bereich einsetzt, jedoch muss ich dir leider sagen das deine Artikel viele Kriterien nicht erfüllen. Sie müssen aus mehr als nur ein paar Sätzen bestehen. Schau dir diesen Artikel an: Düsterdorf. Dort ist auch die Infobox eingebunden. Du musst auch richtig kategorisieren. Für die Orte musst du "Kategorie:Ort aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor" einfügen. Auch der Text muss anders formuliert werden. Ich müsste eigentlich fast jeden deiner kürzlich erstellten Artikel löschen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 12:38, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bild Meinst du ich lösche dein Bild aus Spaß? Es ist ein Duplikat und außerdem passt der Name überhaupt nicht ;) Beachte bitte die Richtlinien bei den Bildern!--Link1205 09:38, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Super Mario Galaxy 2 Seiten Hallo Ich finde deine Texte für die Seiten in Super Mario Galaxy 2 sehr gut. Folgendes solltest du aber bei den nächsten Seiten bitte beachten: # Bitte Kategorisiere deine Artikel nachdem du sie Geschrieben hast. Hier mehr dazu: Hilfe:Kategorie # Bilder: Bitte füge die Bilder nicht in eine Gallerie ein. Eine Gallerie kommt erst dann zum Einsatz, wenn es mehrere Bilder gibt. Beispiel hier. Folgenderweis bitte die Fotos einfügen: 1. Möglichkeit: Du klickst in der Leiste oben auf Das eine Bild. Dann lädst du entweder ein Bild hoch oder suchst eins aus dem Wiki, das du brauchst. Dann stelle es auf deine gewünschte Größe ein und bestimmst, ob es rechts oder links sein muss. Ergebnis siehe Bild Beispiel 1thumb|150px|Beispiel 2. Möglichkeit: Du schreibst es folgender weise hin: thumb|150px|Beispiel2 (thumb, die px und den Text dazu musst du nicht hinschreiben, thumb ist aber sehr zu empfehlen, Und wenn das Bild zu groß bzw. zu klein ist, einfach mit den px verkleiner bzw. vergrößern. Bei Beispiel 2 siehst du, was herauskommt. thumb|150px|Beispiel2 Im Prinzip ist es egal, was du anwendest, Hauptsache keine Gallerien mehr. Wenn du irgendwas nicht verstanden hast, Bitte schreibe zurück oder schreibe an irgendeinen Admin, dem du vertraust (wenn du mir nicht vertraust). Grüße und noch viel Erfolg hier im Wiki --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 18:35, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Tätigkeiten Hallo, ich muss dich leider erneut auf das oben von Galaxy 2 genannte hinweisen... Kategorisiere Artikel bitte und achte auch darauf wo und wie du Bilder einfügst. Die Artikel mit Turbo-Yoshi etc. waren ebenfalls unsinnig, achte ein bisschen mehr auf deine Tätigkeiten hier im Wiki^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:23, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Artikel Auch dich muss ich auf die Form deiner Artikel hinweisen, die zu wünschen übrig lässt. Bitte nutze vorhandene Bilder, kategorisiere deine Artikel, füge Interne Links ein und verwende die Vorlagen. Schau am besten Mal auf die Hilfe:Seiten des MarioWikis, und benutze vor dem speichern die Vorschau!--Link1205 19:34, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Baby-Luma Link1205 hat deinen Artikel nicht gelöscht, überhaupt niemand hat das getan. Es gab bereits einen Artikel zum Luma, der aber ziemlich schlecht war. Also habe ich deinen Artikel in den anderen Artikel reingeschoben. Du kannst es hier sehen Luma (Charakter), das ist dein Text.--Waluigi & Yoshi 16:45, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Du meinst ich soll beim SMG2 Artikel mithelfen? Das ist natürlich kein Problem. Was meinst du mit "Schreib mal zurück"? Ich schreibe immer zurück das brauchst du mir nicht sagen^^. Ferner wollte ich fragen wo du beim Artikel zu SMG2 geholfen hast. Du hast doch eher Artikel zu Charakteren die im Spiel vorkommen erstellt. Weiterhin muss ich dich darum bitten auf die Form und Schreibweise deiner Artikel zu achten. Link1205 und ich mussten schon zahlreiche deiner Artikel löschen. Auch musst du deinen Bildern einen vernünftigen Namen geben.--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:52, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re:Arbeit an Super Mario Galaxy 2 Ganz ehrlich, warum? Diese Frage ist ziemlich unsinnig. Jeder arbeitet da wo er gerade Lust hat und ich bin in keinsterweise verpflichtet an irgdendeinen Artikel mehr oder wenig zu arbeiten ;). Wenn ich an irgendeinen Artikel was schreibe, dann nur weil ich dazu gerade Lust habe oder es für notwendig empfinde. Ich habe auch noch andere zu tun als an dem Artikel "Super Mario Galaxy 2" zu arbeiten... Du brauchst theoretisch keinen fragen ob nicht hier und dort vielleicht mehr am Artikel mitarbeiten soll. --Link1205 12:54, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) RE:Paper Mario Hallo, habe dein Problem gesehen und es beseitigt. Ich hoffe, du kannst den Text nochmal schreiben. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 12:05, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Entschuldige, dass ich mich nicht darum gekümmert habe, war gerade nicht da. Aber das hättest du auch selber wieder herstellen können, dafür hättest du bloß oben auf Versionen klicken müssen und dann die Version vor deiner Löschung anklicken müssen. Dort kannst du auf Zurücksetzen klicken und deine Bearbeitung wurde rückgängig gemacht.--Waluigi & Yoshi 13:38, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kein Problem, mach dir bei Fehlern keine große Sorgen^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 14:34, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re:Paper Mario Ich finde es sehr gut das du angefangen hast die Handlung von Paper Mario zu schreiben. Ich habe im Text Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler behoben ansonsten hast du dort sehr gute Arbeit geleistet. Wie kommst du bloß darauf das ich es gleich weder löschen würde^^? Jedenfalls: Weiter so!--Waluigi & Yoshi 09:53, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Gumba-Familie Hallo Ich finde es gut, dass du alle Seiten der Gumba-Familie erstellst, aber achte auch auf deine Form. Hier einige Punkte: Trivia gehört folgendermaßen: * Text * Text * Text * Text Bilder Bitte so: thumb|Text|100px = thumb|Text|100px Admins werden dir auch nichts anderes sagen, also bitte halte dich dran! Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 16:21, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) PM Hi, Panflam. Hab grade gesehen das du Link1205 angeschrieben hast, er ist jedoch im Urlaub, daher wirst du wohl keine Antwort bekommen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 06:48, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo Panflam, bin wieder da^^. Solche Fragen bitte im Forum stellen, da triffst du auf eine größere Community ;). Ausnahmsweise beantworte ich sie dir mal fix. # Sternenschauer müsstest du am Sternenhafen im Markt finden und/oder in Buu Huus Villa (im Wald). # gibt es das da überhautpt? (sieh mal da viele grüße--Link1205 21:10, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Piranha Hi, Kollege. Es gibt bereits einen Artikel zur Lava-Piranha, du hast den Namen als "Lava-Pirahna" falsch geschrieben.--Waluigi & Yoshi 11:07, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re: Paper Mario 64 Hallo Panflam2345678, mmh also ich finde es fehlen noch viele Referenzen zu anderen Spielen, dann vllt. noch die sieben Sterne erwähnen und ein Text zum 8 Kapitel und zum Schluss des Spiels. Dann dürfte etwa alle Lücken gefüllt sein--Link1205 14:27, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem, ich hab lediglich ein paar Links hinzugefügt ;). Aber ansonsten ist alles mit der Tabelle soweit in Ordnung. Mich würd nur interessieren, ob du den Grafischen Editor benutzt oder nicht.--Link1205 10:03, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re: Wiki-Look Hi PF, also mir fällt die Wahl nicht schwer: Ich benutze immer noch den Monaco-Look. Mit dem ich besser arbeiten. Der neue Look ist mir zu unübersichtlich. Aber das ist wohl Geschmackssache. Stefan86 18:21, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Viel Erfolg noch bei deinen Arbeiten hier! :-) Stefan86 18:36, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich benutze Monobook ;)--Link1205 18:48, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich empfehle Monaco weiterhin zu benutzen, da man wohl etwas lang brauchen würde, sich umzugewöhnen. Gut 90% aller Wikia Nutzer sind strikt gegen den neuen Look und gegen die Abschaffung von Monaco. Monobook empfiehlt sich für Anfänger oder für übergelaufene Wikipedia-Nutzer. Achja: Mein Urlaub dauert noch bis 2. November an, aber ich kann doch manchmal etwas an einen Computer. Nächstes Mal achtest du besser auf das Datum! Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 13:30, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Re: Monaco-Look Ich bin total wütend darüber, Wikia hat wohl irgendwie beschlossen den Monaco-Look abzuschaffen, man kann ihn leider nicht mehr benutzen. Das ist totaler Schwachsinn, Monaco ist auf jeden Fall der beste Skin den es gibt, sowohl übersichtlich als auch schön anzusehen, die Artikel kommen auch gut zur Geltung und er ist einfach zu bedienen. Bei dem neuen Look sieht jeder Artikel total hässlich aus, er ist total unübersichtlich und überhaupt nicht Anfängerfreundlich, diesen Look sollte niemand verwenden. Monobook ist ein zu langweiliger Skin und ist ganz schön veraltet, aber immer noch besser als der neue. Mir wurde die Freude an diesem Wiki damit auch noch weiter genommen, es tut mir wirklich leid für dich, aber bitte, steig nicht gleich aus. Es würde mich sehr freuen wenn du weiter bei uns im MarioWiki bleiben würdest, vielleicht kann man auch mit Wikia reden, aber ich glaube, die sind nicht von ihrer Entscheidung abzubringen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 16:22, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Da musst du Galaxy 2 fragen, Alex hat Wikia schon mal kontaktiert, ich habe dies noch nie getan. Trotzdem noch einen schönen Abend, Panflam :)--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:43, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Über Spezial:Kontakt kannst du schreiben, am besten aber nur einer von euch. Trotzdem ist das sinnlos: Über 200 Personen haben bereits in einem eigenen Blog in Wikia gegen die Abschaffung von Monaco protestiert. Ohne Erfolg. Die einzige Möglichkeit wieder ein einigermaßen besseren Skin zu haben, ist uns selbstständig zu machen (MediaWiki). Das wäre sehr kompliziert, aber ich informier mich mal. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 13:48, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Re: Danke Okay, es ist kein Problem mehr, ich verzeihe dir. Du wolltest hier im Wiki wegen dem neues Skin ja aufhören, richtig? Bei deinen Einstellungen kannst du einen anderen Skin auswählen, der dem den wir hier früher hatten ähnelt. Vielleicht hast du dann wieder Lust aktiv zu werden? Schau ihn dir doch mal an und sag mir dann Bescheid, okay? Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. :Also, wirst du dann wieder aktiv werden? Links, dort wo auch die Suche steht, kannst du weiter unten "Datei hochladen" lesen. Dort lassen sich Bilder hochladen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 10:51, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Wer mein lieblings Benutzer ist? So etwas habe ich nicht, tut mir leid. Aber danke, dass ich deiner bin, liegt es an meinen Artikeln oder daran, dass ich System in das MarioWiki gebracht habe^^? Dir übrigens auch ein schönes neues Jahr. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. :::Man wird durch langjährige, ausgezeichnete, ausgewogene und in allen Bereichen vorhandene Arbeit, Beteiligung an Diskussionen, Abstimmungen und Beschlüssen und kaum Verstößen gegen Regeln Administrator. Es ist also ziemlich schwer, ich weis wo von ich rede, als einziger Administrator, der sich diesen Titel erarbeitet hat. Administratoren werden aber erstmal nicht mehr ernannt, da wir zu viele hatten bzw. haben, wovon mehr als die Hälfte inaktiv war bzw. ist. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. ::::Tut mir leid, aber im Moment ist das mit Administratoren nicht möglich, da sehe ich noch keine Aussichten, tut mir nochmals leid. Ich wohne in Niedersachsen, das wäre also leider nicht möglich.--Waluigi & Yoshi 11:23, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::Also, erstmal folgendes: MarioWiki ist kein Chat für solche Dinge, schreib ihm doch bitte per E-Mail. Und noch etwas: Einchleimen ist die falsche Art! Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr! © Galaxy_2 18:16, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC)(Alex) ::::::Aber so Fragen wie "ich würde mich über ein Bild von dir freuen" klingt schon etwas ... ich will nicht merkwürdig sagen, aber es ist so. Wie du in meiner Signatur lesen kannst: "Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr". Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr! © Galaxy_2 18:27, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC)(Alex) Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das anders ausdrücken soll, ich sag nur "PISA". Grüße aus Österreich Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr! © Galaxy_2 18:33, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC)(Alex) :Aus diesem Streit halte ich mich lieber raus. Ich kenne sonst niemanden der aus Brandenburg kommt, tut mir leid. Private Bilder, also Bilder die mit der Mario-Serie nichts zu tun haben, dürfen hier nicht hochgeladen werden. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. (Quelle:de.wikipedia.org) Die PISA-Studien der OECD sind internationale Schulleistungsuntersuchungen, die seit dem Jahr 2000 in dreijährigem Turnus in den meisten Mitgliedstaaten der OECD und einer zunehmenden Anzahl von Partnerstaaten durchgeführt werden und die zum Ziel haben, alltags- und berufsrelevante Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten 15-jähriger zu messen. Das Akronym PISA wird in den beiden Amtssprachen der OECD unterschiedlich aufgelöst: englisch als Programme for International Student Assessment (Programm zur internationalen Schülerbewertung) und französisch als Programme international pour le suivi des acquis des élèves (Internationales Programm zur Mitverfolgung des von Schülern Erreichten). Dieser Artikel behandelt die internationale Studie der OECD. Das Konzept der OECD sieht ausdrücklich die Möglichkeit vor, dass Teilnehmerstaaten den internationalen Test um nationale Komponenten erweitern. Diese Möglichkeit wurde in Deutschland 2000 bis 2006 extensiv genutzt. Österreich war dieses Jahr viertletzter im Lesen. Streit führt zu nichts, das weiß ich aus Erfahrung. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr! © Galaxy_2 18:50, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC)(Alex) Re:... Du weißt vermutlich nicht, dass ich noch kein Adminstrator bin. Ich muss mir den Titel auch erst erarbeitenaber ich weiß ja, dass im Moment keine Admins gebraucht werden (Ich bin da ja anderer Meinung, da nur 1 ½ Admins aktiv sind). Ich weiß selber nicht, was so eine Partnerschaft wirklich bewirkt, Gamepedia fühlt sich jetzt durch den Sieg beim Projekt des Monats gestärkt, ich weiß nicht, wie sich Waluigi & Yoshi entscheinden wird, er hat diesem Benutzer noch nicht zurückgeschrieben. Grüße aus Salzburg Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr! © Galaxy_2 15:55, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC)(Alex) :Ich antworte dem Benutzer gleich, sieh es dir doch an. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. ::Ich habe die Nachricht gelesen und werde es eventuell machen. Die Diskussionen habe ich gelöscht, da sie zu viel wurden, sich alte Diskussionen selten jemand durchliest, das oftmals kaputte Artikel- und Vorlagen-Links mit sich bringt und ich Vergangenes oftmals mit schlechten Erinnerungen in Verbindung bringe. Ich muss sagen, dass Link1205 nicht zu den aktiven Benutzern zählt, ich mag ihn sehr und schätze seine Arbeit, aber er gehört zu den Benutzern die seltener bearbeiten aber vermutlich jeden Tag vorbeischauen. Ansonsten ist mir das auch aufgefallen. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. :::Das könnt dran liegen, dass keiner mehr "Bock" drauf hat, irgendwo irgendetwas zu machen, ohne ein Belohnung dafür zu bekommen, nicht, dass wir jetzt so was einführen müssen. Sonst habe ich aber keine Erklärung dafür, es funktioniert ja im englischem Mariowiki und im Pokewiki auch. Mir fällt garnichts ein, wieso das so ist. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr! © Galaxy_2 21:25, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC)(Alex) Re: Sperrung Nein, normale Benutzer können andere nicht sperren, sonst würde ja das Chaos ausbrechen. Danke für das Kompliment, ich freue mich, dass du meine Arbeit schätzt. Ich schätze auch deine Arbeit würde mir aber wünschen, dich hier öfter zu sehen und nicht nur bei Diskussionseiten. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Re: Artikel Du kannst ihn gern übarbeiten es müssen jedoch die Vorschriften beachtet werden. Da es sich bei Luigi's Mansion um ein Jump'n'Run handelt solltest du dir das Format von Wario Land: The Shake Dimension als Vorbild nehmen. Dann habe ich keine Einwände. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. :Kleien Korrektur, es handelt sich um ein Action, Adventure ;)--Link1205 16:36, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) RE(?):... Hallo Ich mische mich ungerne ein, aber ich könnte auch einige deiner Fragen beantworten, besonders eine: Wenn der Administrator in einem Wiki 60 Tage oder mehr inaktiv sein sollte, kannst du hier Adminrechte beantragen. Ich finde komischerweise kein Einträge dort im Rechte-Logbuch, also vielleicht bearbeite dort ein bisschen und schreib dann auf der Wiki adoptieren-Seite. Grüße Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) 15:47, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :ich hab dir schon auf der Adoptionsseite geantwortet. Solange ein Admin aktiv ist (alle vier Admin sind aktiv)kannst du es nicht adoptieren (oder Adminrechte verlangen). Wenn du aber unbedingt Rechte willst, dann wende dich bitte an Link1205 (er ist Bürokrat).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:19, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Re: "Intelligenzbestie" war eigentlich mit Witz gesprochen, das sage ich in meinem Privatleben öfters, das war keine Beleidigung. Ich verzeihe dir. Unter den Spezialseiten findest du den Punkt "Benutzerrechteverwaltung" dort kannst du Rechte einstellen. Für den heutigen Tag brauche ich dann erstmal Ruhe, lass uns morgen weiter reden. Waluigi & Yoshi. Signieren mir ist aufgefallen, dass du nie signierst. Magst du es nicht, oder weißt du nicht wie es geht? Einfach vier Tilden setzten (~~~~ )[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:18, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Das ist keine von ihm gestellte sinnlose Frage. Signieren gehört eigenlich zu den guten Manieren wenn ich das jetzt mal so ausdrücke. Wie DarkPain14 bereits erwähnt hat, unterschreibt man mit vier Tilden (~~~~). Man könnte dies eigentlich schon als regel ausfassen, viele Benutzerseiten weisen schon darauf hin. Es wär auch nett, da man dann gleich weis, wer schreit und man kann dann gleich ohne langes Suchen auf deine Benutzerseite kommen. Überlegs dir. Schönen Tag und viele Bearbeitungen wünscht Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) 17:35, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::wie es schon Galaxy 2-Alex gesagt hat ist das eine Sache der Höfflichkeit und es wird von jedem gebeten zu signieren (ich muss es wissen, immerhin bin ich in mehr als 15 Wikis aktiv). Ich wollte es dir nur sagen, für den Fall, dass du es nicht wissen solltest. Nochwas also wenn das eine sinnlose Frage war, was war dein deine Frage auf dem Zentral Wiki?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:33, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also ich hab das Spiel leider nicht gespielt. Also kann ich bei deinem Wiki nur auf Rechtschreibfehler achten. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht weiterhelfen kann.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 10:58, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) klar, aber heute wird das ein bisschen schwierig (bin momentan beauftragt die zehn größten Wikis aufzulisten). Außerdem muss ich auch noch bei meinem Wiki vorbei schauen. Hoffe das macht dir nichts aus.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 11:17, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Game-Pedia Wiki. Warte kurz ich füg mal Links zu allen Wikis, in denen ich arbeite.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 11:22, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :so kennst kannst du alle 15 Wiki mal ansehen http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif .[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 11:25, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Natürlich, ich habe bereits selbst ein Wiki erstellt und Vinc ist in noch einem Admin. Ich helfe gerne, besonders beim Grundaufbau. Grüße Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) 11:27, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wiki Ey Panflam, wollte dir nur mittelen das deine neue Wiki-Idee bekloppt ist. Denn jetzt mal erlich wie dumm muss man denn sein ein Wiki über zehn verschieden Serien zu machen die erstml fast garnix gemeinsam haben und über die es schon einiege Wikis gibt. Außerdem wird dieses "Wiki" eh nach zwei tagen inaktiv werden. Also warum lässt du solche dinge nicht einfach. An deiner stelle würde ich mich erstmal darauf konzentrieren vernümpftiege Artikel zu schreiben und nicht so einen blötsin zu verfassen. Mfä Warcel 15:15, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :hast du dir das mit dem Wiki eigentlich richtig überlegt? Wenn du ein Wiki erstellt musst du schon daran arbeiten. Was, wenn auch dieses Wiki dir zu langweilig wird? Aber keine Sorge ich werde dir versuch auch in deinem neunen Wiki zu helfen (mehr oder weniger =D). Hey wenn du in Luigis Mansion wiki nicht mehr arbeiten willst, würde ich vorschlagen das wiki zu löschen und es nach Mario Wiki umzuleiten (sprich aber erst mit Waluigi & Yoshi, wenn er dafür ist solltet ihr das machen)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:24, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich muss meinen beiden Vorgängern Recht geben und werde mich jetzt mit DarkPain über das Weiterleiten verschiedener Doppelwikis aufs MarioWiki beraten. Waluigi & Yoshi 15:45, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC). :::Dafür ist Wikia zuständig, sag dort am besten Bescheid, dass die Wikis gelöscht werden sollen. Waluigi & Yoshi 16:25, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC). guter Wiki-Tipp hey ich hätte da einen tollen Vorschlag für dich: wie wärs wenn du im Family Guy arbeiten würdest? Um dort Admin zu werden musst du nur in drei Wochen 100 Bearbeitungen machen (bitte sinnvolle). Oder du kannst gern in meinem Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki arbeiten (über 1200 Seiten). Ich bin dort zufällig Bürokrat und der einziege Benutzer (also könnte ich dich bei guter arbeit zum Admin bevördern). Wäre vielleicht besser in einem großen Wiki zu arbeiten, als in einem Wiki alleine zuarbeiten ok?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:04, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Re:Idee die Idee ist gut, aber leider kann ich dir nicht helfen, da ich zur Zeit viele Wikis habe, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Am besten du schreibst hier einen Blog und mit einbisschen Glück, hast du bald mehr Helfer http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:21, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) normalerweise steht oben Blog erstellen, aber ich geb dir lieber mal ein Link. Gib als Überschrift Komplettlösungswiki und schreib das wichtigste auf z.B. was das Thema ist und dass du Hilfe brauchst. Und immer freundlich sein ^^. Der Rest erledigt sich schon von selbst. Viel Glück ^^[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:30, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Re:Mariofans Hallo Ich bin selber Spieleredakteur bei Mariofans. Schreibe bitte Fragen über mariofans in Zukunft an info@mariofans.de. Erst einmal: Bei mariofans selber kann man dich nicht anmelden, Die Seite wird von wenigen Personen erweitert. Natürlich kannst du uns Lösungen auch per E-Mail schicken, wir werden sehen, ob wir sie aufnehmen. Noch schöne Ferien wünscht --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) Optimiere deine Benutzeroberfläche! Guten Tag. Hiermit möchte wir dich, , dazu aufrufen, deine Benutzeroberfläche für das MarioWiki zu optimieren, um dir maximalen Komfort zu gewährleisten. Unser Wiki, sowie sämtliche Artikel und die gesamte Oberfläche, sind auf den MonoBook-Skin ausgerichtet und entfalten erst dort seine maximale Qualität. Daher bitte ich dich, falls du es nicht schon ohnehin tust, den MonoBook-Skin, anstatt Wikias neuem Look, den Oasis-Skin, zu verwenden. Dies kannst du in nur wenigen Schritten bewerkstelligen: Zunächst fahre mit dem Cursor auf deinen Benutzernamen, der in der oberen rechten Ecke angezeigt wird. Nun öffnen sich die Rubriken "Eigene Diskussion", "Einstellungen", "Hilfe" und "Abmelden", klicke auf "Einstellungen". Alternativ kannst du auch direkt diesen Link verwenden, um zu deinen Einstellungen zu gelangen. Auf der nun erscheinenden Seite wirst du, wenn du weiter nach unten scrollst, die Überschrift "Site Layouts" wiederfinden sowie die drei darin befindlichen Punkte "Wikias neuer Look", "MonoBook" und "Zeige alle Werbebanner". Setze einen Haken vor den Punkt "MonoBook" und entferne bei der Gelegenheit den Haken vor "Zeige alle Werbebanner", falls sich dort einer befinden sollte. Nun klicke ganz unten auf der Seite auf "Einstellungen speichern" und schon erstrahlt das MarioWiki in dem für ihm vorgesehenen Layout! Bei Fragen dazu oder zu weiteren Optimierungsmöglichkeiten und allgemeiner Hilfe beim Arbeiten im MarioWiki kannst du dich direkt an uns wenden. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi (Diskussionsseite) und Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussionsseite) Re: Newsletter Guten Abend, Panflam. Deine Idee zu einem monatlichen Newsletter bezüglich der Mario-Serie gefällt Alex und mir sehr gut. Wir sind gewillt dies in naher Zukunft einzuführen und die Umsetzung sollte auch gut möglich sein. Die Aufgabe, diesen Newsletter zu schreiben, werden wir aber natürlich nicht einfach so vergeben, es soll ein Komitee zusammengestellt werden, für das du dich aber bewerben kannst ;-). Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi (Diskussionsseite). :Vorerst noch nicht, aber in naher Zukunft, warte einfach einmal ab. Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion)